Dimitri's Denial
by City of St Vladimires Academy
Summary: Vampire Academy from Dimitri's point of view and how he fell in love with his Roza. It is my first fanfiction. Rated T for future occurrences. Please read and review! Dimitri/Rose (Romitri) I have updated the parts that I missed out :)
1. Chapter 1

Dimitri's Denial

**A/N. All rights go to Richelle Mead as sadly I did not write Vampire Academy.**

Chapter One: The Motel

The moon crept ever so silently through the gap of the closed curtains of the cheap motel and over my sleep deprived eyes. Two years. _Two years. _They had been missing or in the Princesses case, kidnapped as some would believe.

Turning on my side to try and ignore the piercing light sweeping through the curtain crack and placing the pillow over my ears as not to hear the couple next door...ahem, 'going at it'. I began to think _why? _Why would Rosemarie Hathaway kidnap the Princess when there was meant to be a great kinship among them? Why would the Princess not fight or runaway? Why haven't they been found? Thinking through the details of the case through my mind that last question still nags at the end of ever theory not only that question, no, but also _Why leave? _The students at St Vladmire seem to have adored the Princess and the boys certainly adored Miss Hathaway? They both where passing their classes and was rarely in any trouble. _Ah._ Well the Princess wasn't Miss Hathaway on the other hand, was apparently the trouble maker: fights, alcohol, _boys. _Dhampire women have a reputation about themselves as 'easy' and 'bloodwhores', not all of them though like my mother or my sister Viktoria but _other_ dhampire women sure did and this Rosemary girl isn't helping the rumours against it.

With the noises next door getting louder and louder I decide to take a stroll outside hoping that the night air of Portland will help me think through the case and hopefully get the moans from the young woman next door out of my head...It has certainly been too long.

Shaking my head from the inappropriate thoughts I turn to lock my motel door and head down the creaky stairs when I see a cluster of Guardians and Guardian Oliver rushing towards me 'Belikov, we've found them.' Not sparing any more moments delaying in fear the two girls may change scene again I sprint down the rickety steps towards the other Guardians' to form a plan of attack with all the thoughts roaring through my head only one keeps it repeating its self _'They're alive'. _

_**I hope you enjoyed it and please review! :D**_


	2. Chapter 2

Dimitri's Denial:

**A/N: Sadly I still do not own the series D;**

Chapter Two: Collecting my charge.

The night has gotten slightly colder as I lean against the decaying tree, watching the outside of the two runaway's household. The two girls seem to be asleep but that doesn't mean I can stop being viligant of my surroundings. If only that Guardian had been half as aware as I am now then maybe Zeklos wouldn't have died. No. That is cruel of me to think that Guardian was not the cause of Ivan's death. What would have happened if it was me on duty not him? Would Zeklos still be alive? Would I be? I would have layed down my life for him as that is the Guardian's way. Them before us, as it's always has been and always will be that way and it is the only way I have ever known and will ever know. No grandchildren for my mother, no wife for myself it is the way things are set.

My musings are interrupted by a blood curdling scream and my Guardian instincts instantly are full throttle as I move from the cover of the trees and into a place to where I can see directly into the girls room. Even in the dim lighting of the girls' room the young Princess looks frantic I note, however the Miss Hathaway has a calm look upon her half shielded face. A look which shows that this happens quite often. After Miss Hathaway murmurs to the Princess for a while she slowly moves her long, billowing hair so her face is completely covered and extends her neck to the girl, it is then and only then I truly understand the severity of this friendship and the fact that Princess Vasilisa is there by her own free will and Miss Hathaway is giving her blood to the young Moroi not because she is a 'bloodwhore' but to save her friend. As I ponder why she would do that for her friend a small whisper of thought trickles through my mind _'Them before us' _but a young girl, such as Miss Hathaway, would not do something that even the most trained and faithful of us would? Even as I think that I see the Princess drink from Miss Hathaway and then leave the room leaving the young girl to fully ingest the bite. When Moroi bite Dhampires, like Miss Hathaway and I, it releases toxins of pure pleasure one that cannot even be rivaled by sex and when the two combine it creates an addictive quality in which you would do anything to get it, hence the term 'bloodwhore'.

A young cat jumps onto the windowsill and it perplexes me for a moment as animals hate Dhampires, Moroi yes, but certainly not Dhampires this cat must belong to the humans they share this house with. As Miss Hathaway approaches the window I see that the boys at St Vladimires was not wrong about her, she is beautiful and curvaceous in a way that a man who is seven years older than her, which I am, should be thinking about.

Her eyes scan the perimeter, wondering what has spooked the feline when her eyes fall on me. They widen a fraction before I slowly start to step back into position and then I am joined by Guardian Oliver who she has now most likely seen. Guardian Oliver tells me that the man who lives at the establishment has a car two blocks away and that's where they are most likely heading.

Rushing down the street and around the sidewalk I have only a few minutes wait until I see the Princess being dragged by the ungraceful Miss Hathaway, she should not have run to soon after being bitten. I step out in front of them and see an almost feral look of protection come upon Miss Hathaway's face as she steps into position to protect her friend, her Princess. Being six foot 7" and being experienced I have advantage over this 5ft 7 high school, drop out.'Leave her alone. Don't touch her' she growled at me with such hatred I was shocked I was not dead on the spot. Slowly, ever so slowly and cautiously I raise my hands to calm the Wild Child 'I'm not going to-'

She lunges at me in an impressive yet basic move which I block swiftly and almost hit the young girl to the ground before catching her wrist. The purest of brown eyes look back at me with contempt yet a ferocity that I don't understand In a girl so young looking down and catching two small bites on Miss Hathaway's neck I am once again shocked by this young girl and her dedication to the Princess. Seeing where my eyes are drawn to, she moves her flowing locks to cover the bite and I am transfixed once move but this time its because of the young girls enchanting hair.

. I let go of her wrist as she sizes me up in a way that almost looks like she is checking me out, yes, she is very much how the boys described her at St Vladimires. She stands still yet is looking for the best exit and way to protect her charge when suddenly the softest of voices appears next to her hear and says 'Rose, don't' Its obvious the internal battle that is raging in Miss Hathaway, or _'Rose'_ as the Princess says, then suddenly her shoulders drop in defeat and a scowl set almost indefinably on her tanned face.

Turning my attention from the young Miss Hathaway I look upon the Princess, dainty and blonde with emerald eyes I have only seen before in her dying Uncle who I asked to speak to me months ago..

_I sat down on the red vinyl chair and looked around the expensive castle when suddenly the old frail man before starts coughing up a hurricane of blood and saliva. After wiping his mouth on a piece of cloth which most likely cost more than my shoes, he turned his captivating green eyes onto me and studied me for what seemed eternity when he stood up, with difficulty, and walked to the door leaving me confused as to why I was here in the first place when a quiet, almost whisper drifted across the room 'find her'. The door he was leaving then loudly shut playing a contrast with my raging thoughts and the silence of the room..._

Drifting from the memory I bowed to the young Princess and when I rose I saw from the corner of my eye the incredulous look upon Miss Hathaway's face. With my Russian accent slightly diluting the my next words I spoke 'My name is Dimitri Belikov, I've come to take you back to St. Vladimir's Academy, Princess'

**I hope you enjoyed it and please review! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Dimitri's Denial.

**A/N: I still don't own Vampire Academy series sadly D;  
**

Chapter 3: The Plane.

Whilst taking the girls from their current place of residence to the Private plane issued by St. Vladimire Academy I noticed the frequent looks Miss Hathaway shot me and the other Guardians and the two girls constant whispering. Knowing from my three sisters that constant whispering only meant trouble and secrets I decided to separate the two "Don't let them talk to each other," I warned a new Guardian, "Five minutes together, and they'll come up with an escape plan." as the Guardian took Miss Hathaway to a seat further down I noticed that haughty look upon her exotic features, a look I'd seen countless times before when my sister Viktoria would get caught doing something wrong by our mother and pretending it didn't happen. Aha that look was quite frequent in my home.

As the current Guardian for the Princess I decided to sit by her and start my official duty. Looking over her I see not the seventeen year old Princess, last in her family's line but a nervous little girl who hasn't got the company of her friend anymore to keep her calm, not sure on what I should do, I think about if this was Viktoria siting here and not the Princess. Now, hugging the frightened girl would probably make us both uncomfortable and send Miss Hathaway on alert, so I decide to do the next best thing: talk to her.

'Are you okay, Princess?' I make my voice low and welcoming hoping to portray I am not a threat. I get no answer. 'I won't hurt you. It is my obligation to protect you, Princess' I am met once more with silence. Hoping for third time lucky I decide to strike up a topic warm to heart 'How long have you and Miss Hathaway known each other?' I already know the answer of course, I have read all the files and interviewed almost everyone who knew them but this is the safest topic to breach. Whoever said silence is golden must be mistaken in this instance as once again: no answer.

I begin to relax and close my eyes understanding that I am not welcome to talk to the Princess when a voice, as delicate as a flower petal begins to speak 'Since we was children' It is a short answer but its an invitation for more. I turn my body towards her, but still keeping my distance when I ask with only a little fleck of Russian accent 'And, how did you meet?' She turns her head towards me. Those striking emerald eyes piercing in their inquisitive search into my own eyes and a few moments later after deciding I wasn't a threat, a small smile graced her ivory face and giving only a hint of the fangs underneath and she began in her small musical voice 'We was about four or five-year old and we got paired to learn how to spell each others names' As she told this story her face lifted to an amused expression which confused me until she carried on. ' Wanting children as young as us to spell names like Vasilisa Dragomir and Rosemarie Hathaway is quite silly but Rose, she was furious and...' Her tale once again stopped and a light tinkling laughter came from her lips and it was so light and carefree it made me forget why we was on this plane in the first place 'And she threw a book at the teacher and called her a..a. ' her voice drops even lower and I find myself leaning in to hear her next words ' a fascist bastard' another round of tinkling laughter erupted from her and I didn't know if it was from the story or the shock that is clearly written across my face 'She obviously didn't know what it meant of course, but since that moment we've been best friends. We've been one' I could tell that there was more to what she was saying. I nod my head in understanding and decide to go and sit with the _delightful _Miss Hathaway but before I move from my seat a small porcelain hand reaches out and grabs my arm and as I look at that young Princess all she says is 'Her name is Rose. Not Miss Hathaway, if you want to live don't link her to her mother' and with that she turns away to stare out the window once more.

I got up more confused than I had been before, why wouldn't she want to be linked to her mother? Her mother is one of the bravest and efficient Guardian's we have. She should be proud of everything her mother has done, the more I learn about this girl the more I don't understand. Signaling to the Guardian sat next to Miss Hathaway we change seats and sit in awkward silence for a few moment. It is during this time I notice things about her, her expression is the same as the Princesses as is her posture. It doesn't make sense. I turn towards Miss Hathaw...Rosemarie and begin to talk with her as I did the Princess. 'Were you really going to attack all of us?' Silence. Why do these two girls believe that it is dangerous to speak? Maybe if I try complimenting her she might open up a little? 'Doing that...protecting her like that—it was very brave.' He paused."'Stupid, but still brave. Why did you even try it?' She slowly turns her head towards me and with an impatient move flicked her billowing hair away from her face and looked me straight in the eyes. Her's was not the emerald-green of her friend but a deep hazel brown darker than caramel but brighter than chocolate and with a smooth, certain voice she said 'Because I'm her guardian.' The finality of the statement shocked me more than I thought I would be and again I was getting more and more confused.

This is not the girl from the file, this girl would try to defeat grown and qualified Gaurdians', standing between them and her friend to save the Princesses life if need be. No, this is not the boy obsessed, sneaking out, non-stop partying and drinking girl in the file. My thoughts are disturbed as we begin our decent to land I stood up and walked to the front of the plane not sure what was going to happen next as everything I have expected has changed.

**I hope you enjoyed it and please review! :D**


End file.
